


What's it all worth

by sophoklesworld



Category: Leverage
Genre: Ficlet, Found Family, Gen, poem-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophoklesworld/pseuds/sophoklesworld
Summary: What’s it all worth,you start wondering one day.The next you're jumping off a building and think"This is why".
Kudos: 2





	What's it all worth

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wrote a while back about our favorite thief.

Alone as a kid, tragic loss,  
growing up in a cruel system.  
Growing up becoming a thief.  
Growing up taking what you need,  
maybe what you want,  
to survive.

Survival turns into your biggest motivator,  
into your biggest ability  
into your biggest flaw  
into your biggest fear.

You love money,  
It’s what your life revolves around.  
What’s it all worth,  
you start wondering one day.  
The next you're jumping off a building and think  
"This is why".

Months later, you ask yourself the same question.  
You take a jump off a skyscraper and think "this is why".

You go on like this.  
You have a one time job with others.  
It turns into more than one job.  
A month turns into a year, a year into two.

You stop and think "I didn’t think 'what’s it all worth' in a while".  
It’s hard for you to grasp the concept but you realize it’s the people.  
The people are worth it.  
You don’t have to survive on your own.  
Your fatal flaw turns into a weakness that other people will cover for you.

They also make you feel happy. Light. Confident.  
In a way that no mountain, no bag of money ever could.

They tell you that this is family.  
It’s not what you ever saw family as. But the concept now makes a lot more sense.

People that like you, accept you, no matter who you are.


End file.
